BirdsClan
Welcome to BirdsClan Greetings, my name is Wildwindstar. I am the 2nd leader of this clan. My deputy is Stumpclaw, and he, like all deputies obviously sets up the atrols. We are barely afraid of anything, even dogs! We are a peaceful clan of cats who are very kind. Our territory is mainly trees. We do not hunt birds, as they are part of our history. Some of our cats are capable of speaking to birds, but that is very rare and very few possess this unique trait. Allegiances Leader Wildwindstar - gray she-cat with white stripe. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Sweetpaw Deputy Stumpclaw - black tom with front long claws, a white muzzle, and light, pale green eyes like fresh grass. (Violet) Apprentice, Funpaw Medicine Cat Horsecloud - brown she-cat, sister of Stumpclaw (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Poppypaw MCA Poppypaw - brown she-cat with fur tipped with golden, black speckles, a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly, and dark violet eyes. (Violet) Warriors Thunderbolt - black tom with ginger stripes (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Poppypaw Clawface Black tom apprentice Poundpaw Speckleslash - brown tom with black speckles (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Gorsepaw Nettlecloud - brown tom with a green stripe down his forehead, and dark blue eyes. Mate of Lilywind (Violet) Apprentice, Owlpaw Lillywand brown she-cat Mates with Jameswand Jameswand brown tom Mates with Lillywand Lilywind - black she-cat with silver stripes, paw, muzzle, and tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Mate of Nettlecloud(Violet) Apprentice Robinpaw Shadowclaws - black tom. Brother of Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) apprentice Tobbypaw Blackface - black tom (Wildwindstar) Windpelt - sliver she-cat (Wildwindstar) apprentice Mistypaw Riverslash - silver she-cat (Violet) Lightningbolt - brown-ginger tom (Violet) Apprentices Sweetpaw - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Funpaw - black she-cat (Wildwindstar) Gorsepaw - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Owlpaw - reddish brown tom with long, feathery-textured fur, a gray flash on his chest, lighter, silvery gray speckles along his pelt, and large, round, amber eyes. Sneaks out at night to watch and speak to owls. (Violet) Tobbypaw black and white tom Mistypaw white creamy she-cat Poundpaw black tom Robinpaw brown redest she-cat Elders Tornclaw - black tom (Open!) Queens Starnose - white she-cat with a star on her nose. Mates with Thunderbolt. ''Mother to Horsekit, Frostkit, Blackkit, Fernkit, and Dogkit ''(Violet) Shadowface - black she-cat. Expecting Blackclaws' kits. (Wildwindstar) Kits Silverkit- small, pretty, thick furred, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and dark blue eyes (Violet) Frostkit- white she-cat kit (Wildwindstar) Blackkit- black tom kit (Wildwindstar) Fernkit- light gray she-cat with greenish-gray speckles, and dark green eyes (Violet) Dogkit- brown tom with black patches, a black nose, and blue-green eyes. (Violet) RPG Center Please sign your posts. RP below! ---- Starnose sighed as she licked Dogkit's forehead. Fernkit bounced around playfully. "Any new herbs?" Stumpclaw asked Poppypaw. Poppypaw shook her head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting -Wildwindstar Starnose nodded and rounded up her kits. Stumpclaw went and sat down underneath the tree stump Wildwindstar used for clan meetings. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar said, "eailer today a patrol found a fox and chase it away and i heard we still can't find any new herbs." -Wildwindstar ---- (Dude, sign your posts with 4 ~'s! And PLEASE, use proper grammar! Writing like, "Wildwindstar said "ealiar a patrol found a fox and chase it away and I heart we still can't find any new herbs" is improper. :/) Stumpclaw nodded. "My left eye was blinded by the foxes during the process." he informed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG